seekersfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lusa
'''Lusa' ist eine Schwarzbärin mit reinschwarzem Fell und einem zerfetzten Ohr. Ihr Vater ist King und ihre Mutter Ashia. Sie ist einer der Hauptcharaktere. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Die Suche beginnt :Die Schwarzbärin Lusa lebt mit ihrer Vater King und ihrer Mutter Ashia in einem Zoo in Vancouver. Dort spielt sie oft mit ihren Freund Yogi. Als die Schwarzbärin Stella Lusa immer mehr von der Wildnis erzählt, fragt sie sich, wie es wohl ist, in Freiheit zu leben. Sie klettet auf den höchsten Baum in den Bärengehege und kann dort vieles im Umkreis des Zoos sehen. Immer öfters sehnt sie sich danach, einmal ihre Tatze raus aus diesem Gehege zu setzten und dort hin zu gehen, wo ihr Vater King mal lebte. Als die Braunbärin Oka in den Zoo kommt, fragt sich Lusa, wo diese wohl her kommt. Am Anfang will Oka nichts mit Lusa zu tun haben. Doch dann öffnet sich die sonst so kalte Braunbärin der jungen Schwarzbärin. Oka erzählt Lusa, sie habe in der Wildnis so viele Jungen verloren und als ihr Sohn Tobi starb, konnte sie es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Sie verließ ihren anderen Sohn Toklo, weil sie dachte, dass er auch sterben würde. Doch sie sagte ihm nicht, dass sie ihn lieb hat. Oka wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als Toklo wieder zu sehen und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Lusa ist berührt von der Geschichte und als Oka eines Tages einen der Flachgesichter angreift und eingeschläfert werden soll, verspricht Lusa ihr, dass sie Toklo suchen wird und ihm erzählt, dass es Oka Leid tut und sie ihn immer liebte. thumb :Um aus dem Gehege raus zu kommen stellt Lusa sich krank, da sie ein paar Tage zuvor gesehen hatte, wie ihre Mutter Ashia aus dem Gehege gebracht wurde, da sie krank war. Lusas Plan geht auf. Sie kann aus dem Gehege fliehen und gelangt in die Freiheit. Dort schlägt sie sich am Anfang durch die Häuser der Flachgesichter, um etwas Fressbares zu finden. Als sie den Bärenfelsen erblickt, denkt sie zu wissen, wie sie Toklo findet. Sie durchstreift Wälder und merkt dabei, wie hart es ist Essen zu finden. Als Lusa einen Hasen sieht, verfolgt sie diesen und findet dabei Toklo. Er versucht Lusa den Hasen wegzunehmen, da dieser Hase Ujurak ist. Als er sich zurück verwandelt und Toklos Namen erwähnt, ist Lusa zufrieden. Sie hat ihr Versprechen an Oka eingehalten und hat ihren Sohn gefunden. Am Großen Bärensee :Ujurak, Toklo und sie wandern gemeinsam weiter, zum Ärger von Toklo, der eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft von Ujurak und Lusa ist. Lusa ist völlig begeistert von den Zeichen, die Ujurak sieht, und probiert es auch selbst aus. Toklo beschimpft die beiden als Schmetterlings-Hirne, und versucht sie zu ignorieren. Doch Lusas Zeichen führt die drei ins Wasser, wo Toklo buchstäblich kalte Füße bekommt. Nur mit Lusas und Ujuraks Motivation traut sich Toklo ins Wasser. ''Rest Folgt... ''Auf dem Rauchberg :Sie wandert mit Ujurak, Kallik und Toklo zum Rauchberg. Als sie in einem Wald kommen, der in der Mitte ein kleinen See hat, hört Toklo plötzlich ein Stöhnen. Sie finden daraufhin einen alten, totkranken Eisbär hinter einem Busch. Der alte Eisbär erzählt ihnen vom Rauchberg, den Bärenfels und dem mehrere Baumhöhen großen Flachgesicht, welches 30 Bären tötete und fraß. Nach dem der alte Eisbär gestorben war, ziehen die Freunde in Richtung Großer Fluss. Am Ufer verwandelt sich Urujak in eine Möwe und fliegt so von einer Insel zur nächsten, da die anderen, die durch den Fluss schwimmen müssen, sonst lange kein Land fänden. Obwohl Kallik Lusa beim Schwimmen hilft, gelangt Lusa nur knapp ans Ufer. Nachdem alle bis Sonnenhoch hinter ein paar Büschen geschlafen haben, flüchten sie vor Flachgesichtern und Feuerbiestern. Sie fliehen dann in eine Schlucht und nur mit Mühe gelangen sie wieder nach oben. Als sie oben angelangen, stehen dort zwei Feuerbiester. Eines wacht auf, Lusa fällt hin und überrollt sie. Als Kallik dies sieht, springt sie zusammen mit Toklo zu Lusa und ruft nach Ujurak. Zusammen bringen sie Lusa auf den Rauchberg, in eine Höhle wo Ujurak sie heilen will, obwohl Toklo glaubt, dass sie sterben würde. Sie hat einen Traum, in dem ihre Familie ihr sagt, dass sie nicht sterben soll und dass sie die Wildnis retten soll. Dann wacht sie auf. In der nächsten Nacht schläft sie neben Toklo, der froh ist, dass sie am Leben ist. Er hatte einen Traum, in dem er nacheinander Lusa und Oka im Großen Fluss verliert. In der Nacht schleicht sie raus, jedoch findet Toklo sie hinter einem Busch und bringt sie zurück. Am Morgen ziehen sie weiter, müssen aber bald flüchten, da Flachgesichter sie verfolgen. Als die Flachgesichter sie finden, sagt Kallik zu Lusa, dass sie am Felsen entlangen gehen soll. Als Lusa allein ist springt sie über eine Wiese, um zu hohen Kiefern - ihrem Treffpunkt falls sie sich verlieren würden - zu gelangen. Sie wird von einer Todeskugel getroffen, läuft jedoch weiter in den Wald. Dort findet sie Kallik und Ujurak. Gemeinsam suchen sie nach Toklo, der von den Flachgesichtern gefangen wurde. Die Letzte Große Wildnis : Sie freut sich, dass sie es in die grosse Wildnis geschaft haben. Sie streiten sich ob es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie auf Bäumen oder in Erdhöhlen schlafen würden. Als Toklo sagt, dass es auf Bäumen zu viele Äste gibt, entgegnet Lusa, dass das nicht stimmt. Toklo beobachtet die Karibuherde, wobei sich Ujurak in ein Karibu verwandelt, und die anderen die Herde verfolgen, Toklo es aber nervig findet, dass er wegen den Flachgesichtern die Herde nicht mehr verfolgen kann. Als Ujurak als Bär wiederkommt, ist Toklo trotzdem froh darüber. Sie hat Angst, dass sie sich trennen, da Kallik sich nach dem Meer sehnt, doch Lusa will nicht mit ihr rüber, da es dort keine Bäume gibt. Als Toklo eine Karibuherde angreifen will, meint sie er will sie verlassen, ist aber sehr froh als er das noch nicht will, auch wenn er davon träumt. Die Freunde ziehen los um ein Karibukalb zu fangen, doch dabei finden sie Flachgesichter, die in Fellgerüsten wohnen und mit Knochenbiestern herumfahren. Ujurak sagte, dass jeder der Flachgesichtern einen Tiergeist hat, was er bemerkt hat, als er sich in ein Karibu verwandelte. Später am Meer will Toklo, dass sich Ujurak in eine Gans verwandelt um später im Himmel sich in ein wolf zu verwandeln, damit sie eine Gans zum Fressen haben. Als Ujurak noch kurzem Zögern einwilligt, kann er sich nicht mehr zurück verwandeln. Als er mit den anderen Gänsen davon fliegt und nicht wieder kommt, suchen sie ihn. Sie finden ihn an der Küste, von den anderen Gänsen alleingelassen. Lusa fand es schreklich, dass aus Ujuraks Maul Blut tropft, und Kallik erklärte, dass Ujurak mit dem Seegras auch eine Angelschnur gegessen hat, die jetzt in seiner Kehle feststeckt. Nach einer Beratung bringen sie Ujurak zu den Flachgesichtern, in der Hoffnung, dass diese ihn heilen können. Feuer im Himmel :''Folgt ''Sternengeister :''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Insel der Schatten :''Folgt ''Das Schmelzende Meer :''Folgt Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bär Kategorie:Schwarzbär Kategorie:Die Suche beginnt Charaktere Kategorie:Am Großen Bärensee Charaktere Kategorie:Auf dem Rauchberg Charaktere Kategorie:Die Letzte Große Wildnis Charaktere Kategorie:Feuer im Himmel Charaktere Kategorie:Sternengeister Charaktere Kategorie:Insel der Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schmelzende Meer Charaktere Kategorie:Der Fluss der Bärengeister Charaktere Kategorie:Forest of Wolves Charaktere